Kim's Accident
by vldatcjv
Summary: Kim was an amazing dancer. She also loved karate and anything sporty. But that was all about to change with, the accident. Can Jack save her from the horrible affects of this?
1. The Accident

"Hey Kim." I walked up behind my best friend. She smiled, "Hey Jack. What's up?" I shrugged, "I was wondering if you'd wanna come practice some skateboarding tricks at my house? I'll show you my new trick." She nodded with that silly face she always makes, "Sure Jack. But just to let you know, I would've come without you teaching me the trick." I raised an eyebrow at her, "You would've worked it out of me." She giggled, "Fine! Yes I would've! But I have dance after school so I'll come around 4." I smiled, "Deal." Then we did our secret handshake. This was: she puts her fist out, then I pound it, making it look like it was just a fist bump. Then we do a side to side thing, we pound our fists up and down, to a firm handshake, and then we fall into a big bear hug. She giggled the entire time, "Haha, see ya then Jack. You're the best friend ever." I smiled and waved as she ran off. My smile then faded, "Yeah, friend." I just shrugged it off and decided to watch her at practice.

I went to her dance place and took a seat in the bleachers. I saw everybody jogging laps around the place. Except Kim and my little sister. They were doing a routine together. Kim and my sister are really close, even though Kim is 15 and Jasmine is 9. They did the routine flawlessly. I cheered for them and everybody else followed. The instructor's smile could be seen from a mile away, "And everybody, this is the routine for our team at regionals!" Kim and Jasmine beamed and hugged each other tightly. They practiced for about an hour and a half after that, and then they got changed. Every other girl had come out, except my sister, Kim and our friend Grace. They all came out laughing and Jasmine ran to me, "Great job you little brat." She smiled and gave me a kiss. Kim stomped her foot, "What about me?" I shrugged, "Well you had a sloppy landing on your back walkover..." She gave me a death glare, "Kidding, kidding! Amazing job, Kimmy. Hey, you gonna walk home with us?" She nodded and hugged Grace goodbye.

"So Kim, you did a great job helping my little brat." She giggled and I put my arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Thanks." She smiled up at me and I winked. She gave me a grossed out look, "You are such a flirt." I chuckled, "Oh shut up, you love it!" "Eewwwwwww! Nine year old right here! Hello! Do I still exist or is Kim the only girl ever." I chuckled, "Nahh, but she is the most genuine." Jasmine gave me an angry face, "HEY! What about me?" I chuckled again, "Sorry Jas." She shrugged and ran inside our house, which we had just gotten to, "You know, the size of this house still amazes me, Jack." "Well, my grandfather taught Bobby." She rolled her eyes, "Come on Jack! Let's go skate!"

We went to my backyard which has a half pipe. I did some tricks and came down with a huge smirk on my face. Kim smiled, "Nice moves Brewer. Now teach me the Double 360 Brew." Basically you do a double 360 turn, flip and land on the other side. But I wasn't just going to tell Kim that, "Go practice a little first. You have to be ready." She nodded and went to practice. She was flawless. I said to her, "Let's take a little break Kim. I don't want you getting hurt." "Jack, I can handle myself. I'm fine and I won't get hurt. I can stand practice." I shook my head, "I'm not helping you learn my trick." Kim got angry, "FINE! I'll do it on my own!" "No Kim, don't!" I was too late. Kim had already started down the pipe. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she went down. She had seen the trick before, and tried to replicate it. She did one 360 turn then went into the flip. "You can't do that, you're not up high enough!" I saw the world come tumbling down. Not just hers, mine too. She is my world. She fell. You could see the pain it caused her and hear it on her voice, even though she barely made noise. I ran over to her, time not being slowed down, "KIM!" I picked her up and brought her inside where my mom's eyes immediately showed worry. She called an ambulance. When it got here they took Kim in.

I could hear her pleading with them on something. "Please!" "No!" The started to close the doors but I heard her cry and screech, "JACK!" They almost had the doors shut. I could hear them telling her only family, no friends, "JACK! LET JACK COME!" "Sweetie, you need to get to the hospital A-S-A-P!" I could hear Kim's loud sobs, "I _need_ Jack!" They finally let me in. She clings tight to my hand. Everytime somebody else touches her to tries to, she got scared and clenched my fists tighter. A woman tried to push the hair out of her face. She squeezed my fist so tightly. I moved her hair and apologized to the woman, "I'm so sorry ma'am, about everything. She's always this way, and now she's just scared. But, you gotta love her." The woman smiled and we finally reached the hospital, "I'm sorry young man, but only family from here on out. That exception shouldn't have been made." She started freaking out again. I could see this hurt her (the freak out), but she still did anyway, "I have known Jack, since before we were born. His family is the only family I've truly got. Jack had been there for me since day 1. He tried to talk me out of doing that trick, but I didn't listen. Jack better come with me, because he loves me like I'm worth it." Everybody gave in, "Fine, he can come."


	2. What's Wrong?

Kim and I were in the waiting room with my parents, my siblings, and her siblings. She looked up, "Guys, can I talk to Jack alone, please?" Everybody nodded and filed out. I was holding her hand, "Hey." She smiled, but it seemed gloomy, "Hey." I didn't really mind that we weren't talking much. When she wants to talk, she will. We sat there for about 5 minutes more before she broke the comfortable silence, "Thanks for riding along, holding my hand, dealing with me squeezing it so tightly." I shrugged, "You're worth it." She shook her head, "I'm such an idiot! You told me not to do it, and I did it just to spite you!" I shook my head, "Kim, nobody cares. It's just you and me." She smiled and slightly dozed. Then she said lightly, "Jack?" I replied softly, "Yeah, Kimmy?" She sighed, "Later, we're talking about 'us.'" I nodded and she fell asleep. I never knew there was an, 'us,' I always thought we were just friends. I smiled to myself. I didn't let go of her hand.

The doctor came in, "Hey Jack. Her brother wanted you to be the first to know what's wrong and tell everyone else. I nodded, "She broke 3 bones in her back, and shattered her elbow." I held back the tears, "How long?" He looked up, "For what?" I sighed, "For her to be able to do things again." He shook his head, "Jack, I'm not quite sure she'll be good to do those things for at least a year." "I'm just sorry for Kim." He nodded, "It's understandable. But I'm going to leave you two alone." I nodded and he left. Kim said, "I can't believe myself. No karate, no dance, no nothing for at least a year. I'm such an idiot." I shook my head, "No Kim, you're amazing. I shouldn't have let you do it at all." It looked like it took a lot, but she pulled me down, and kissed me. I kissed back, it was short and sweet, yet it was obvious that we had both been wanting to do it for a while. She smiled, "Perfect. You're the best Jack." "I'll do anything for you, Kimmy." She smiled, "Can you go get Kyle and Kayla?" Kyle is Kim's older brother (He's 23, she's 15). He has custody of Kim and Kayla. Kayla is Kim's 17 year old sister. I nodded and started to walk out when she said, "You come back too. I need you." I smiled and walked out, and then came back with Kayla and Kyle. "Hey. Did Jack tell you guys what's wrong?" They nodded.

Visiting hours were over and the nurse said everybody had to leave, much to Kim's dismay. They started to push me out. Kim held my hand tight, and I didn't want to leave her either. She said, "You know I'll win this. Let Jack stay." The nurse shook her head, "Listen missy, we let him ride along and we let his entire family come, not just yours. This, is where I draw the line. He needs to go, now." She pulled our hands apart and Kim started crying. I reluctantly followed and then shook my head. I stopped dead in my tracks, "Wait, no. I've known Kim my entire life. She NEVER needs me, and now she does. She has fought for me to stay all day, and I think this time, it's my turn. Kim is the reason I get up everyday. Even just as friends, she makes my heart skip a beat." The nurse didn't crack, "NO!" I ran over to Kim, "I don't care what you say. If she needs me, she needs me." The nurse didn't crack, but the doctor did, "Go home Jennifer. Let the kid stay."

She stomped away. Talk about acting like a teen. Kim grabbed my hand and smiled lightly, "Thanks." "So Kim..." She giggled slightly, knowing what I wanted to talk about, "Yes, I want there to be an 'us.' Jack, I've liked you for a while." I started talking, "Kim, you're my world. I've wanted you to be mine from day one." She smiled again, "Do you remember when we were at the karate competition?" I chuckled, "Yeah. I made sure nobody won you over. I told everybody you were mine." "Seriously?" I nodded and she spoke again, "I only knew you protected me from Frank. You've always protected me. I never realized it. You've been protecting me, _forever_." "That's because nobody touches my Kimmy and gets away with it. You've always been mine." She giggled, "And can we make it official now?" I nodded, "Anything for you." I kissed her cheek, and squeezed her hand a little. She smiled and started to doze off. "Sleep well little Kimmy." I got a call from Jasmine.

**Me **_Jasmine_

**Hello?**

_Hey Jack!_

**What's up Jazzy?**

_Just wanted to see how my Kim is doing_

**Oh, she's alright**

_Can I talk to her? Please, please, please!_

**Nah, not right now. She just fell asleep.**

_Oh. So why are you still there?_

**Well, there are reasons I fought to stay here with her.**

_You love her?_

**Well, yeah. And now, she's officially mine.**

_Really!? OMG GOOD JOB JACK!_

**Thanks Jas. How's Jillian and Jayce doing?**

_Jill's asleep, Jayce wants you to come home._

**Well tell Jayce I'm taking care of Kim.**

_He said fine._

**I'm gonna go now Jas, good night. Love you brat!**

_Love you too Jack. Goodnight._

**Sleep tight!**

_Don't let the hospital beds bite!_

**You're too much! Goodnight girlie. Bye.**

_Bye._

I hung up and looked at Kim. She was sleeping so peacefully. It was like she wasn't even hurt. Tomorrow they're doing surgery on her elbow and on her back. I can't even imagine the pain she's in. I decided to sleep. When I fell asleep, still holding her hand, there was only one thought in my head, _it's all my fault._

I woke up the next morning and Kim was clinging on my hand tightly. She had fear in her eyes, "Whoa, what's wrong Kimmy?" She let a tear slip out, "Surgery. 5 minutes and counting." I sighed, "Kim, I know you're scared, but you're a fighter. You are the strongest girl I've ever seen. You can deal with pain." "I want you to come with me." I shook my head and sighed, "Kim, I would _love _to come with you. But they've been breaking rules since the accident happened. The OR is one place I cannot come with you. But I can promise you one thing." She looked up, the tear still in her eye, "What?" I wiped the tear off and said, "I'll be waiting right here for you when you come out." She smiled at me and they took her back.

2 hours later, I was waiting for her, right where I was supposed to. I was worried something went wrong. I can't lose her. I just can't. Then the nurses wheeled her in. She saw me and her face lit up, "Jack! You're still here!" The nurses put her in her spot and left, "Of course. I promised you I'd be here." She smiled and as if somebody hit a switch, she fell asleep. "Is this supposed to happen?" The doctor chuckled, "She's tired from surgery. She'll be sleeping a lot in the next couple of months." I nodded, "When can she come home?" The doctor sighed, "I don't know. A week if she keeps on doing this well." I smiled, "Thanks." He walked out and I decided to talk to Kim, "I know you're asleep, but I need you to do something for me. Stay strong. Do well. I don't want you cooped up here for more than that week. I want you home. Where I can take care of you." She smiled. I knew, that even though she's sleeping, she heard me.


	3. Mistakes

It's been a week since Kim's surgery. The doctor was now deciding if Kim could go home or not. He did some tests, made her move around a little and said, "I'm sorry Kim, but I'm afraid you aren't physically ready to go home yet." He face immediately dropped, "It's alright. Thanks anyway." The doctor gave her a sad face and walked out of the room, leaving only her, me, and our families. She reached her arm out to me. I held her hands in mine and she squeezed my hand tight. I saw her trying not to, but she let a tear fall, and the rest just came streaming after that. Everybody exited the room, because they know I'm the only one who can calm her down.

"Kim, calm down. I know it stinks, but this is for the best for _you_. I certainly want you safe." She nodded, "I know! But I can't do anything!" I held her hand and rubbed it with my thumb. She seemed to calm down very quickly, "I'm scared." I nodded, "And I get that. But be strong." She looked scared, "I don't know how." I grabbed her hand, "Yes you do. You are the strongest person I've EVER met. I'll be here every step of the way." She smiled and fell asleep in seconds. I chuckled to myself and sat next to her on the bed.

Kim's been in the hospital for two weeks more than she should've. I'm really worried, and I'm not allowed to stay with her as much because of school. School is so stupid. I just wanna stay with Kim. I wasn't allowed to see her today because of surgery. I was just sitting at home, watching Doc McStuffins with my little sister. I got a call:

**Hello?**

_Are you Jack Brewer?_

**Yes, I am. Why?**

_We need you to come down to the hospital RIGHT NOW. Kim won't let us bring her to surgery. Somebody says she close with you._

**I'll be right over!**

"Come on Jilly. We have to go to the hospital for Kim." I picked her up after writing a note to my mom. I got in the car and raced to the hospital, running to the desk and finding Kim's new room. I ran back to the room, "JACK!" I went over to her, "What's wrong Kim?" She shook her head, "I'm not going in there. I'm tired of surgery. I should've been home with you two weeks ago!" I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine, "Kim, I know it's hard. You should be home by now, but you need to get better first." She looked up at me and a tear fell out of her eye, "I understand it and all, but I really don't like having to give up my dance. I ruined dance, I ruined gymnastics, I ruined karate. I ruined my life because I wouldn't listen to you. I RUINED EVERYTHING! I'm so stupid." I kissed her forehead, "You don't ruin everything, you're not stupid, you're strong. You're getting that surgery." I got up and started to walk away, "Where are you going Jack!?" I kept walking, "I love you, but I'm not coming back unless you get that surgery."

Three hours later, I was back in Kim's hospital room, and she was just laying there, looking at the ceiling, "Hey Kim." She smiled and turned her head to me, "Hey. I had surgery." The doctor turned around, "Kim, you don't seem to be doing better. Have you been getting up without help?" She shrugged, "Just to go to the bathroom." I looked at her and she looked down. "Kim?" "FINE! Yes, I have been." The doctor shook his head, "You deal with her." With that he walked out and left me alone with Kim.

I shook my head, "Why?" "Why what?" I rolled my eyes, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why in the world would you do something that puts you in more danger and makes you STAY HERE LONGER?! I can't believe you. Honestly, why would you even do something like that?!" She looked down, "I don't know." I was enraged, "Oh, you don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW! Kim, I'm over here blaming them because I want you out of here. I want you home with me, where I can take care of you. But you have to be stubborn about it and do what you want when you want to, just so you can prove you can do it. Well guess what? YOU CAN'T! You have a shattered elbow and three broken bones in your back! You CANNOT do everything you could before you hurt yourself. I can't believe you!" I was pacing around, angry at my girlfriend; something that doesn't happen that often. I couldn't even clear my mind. "Are you mad at me, Jack?" "To be honest, I'm disappointed in you. I've been waiting for you to come home for the past THREE weeks. I don't even know Kim. I've never been this mad at you in my life. I'm going to get some air."

I walked out of the room and walked around for a while, clearing my head and calming down. I walked back into her room and she had tears rolling out of her eyes, "I'm sorry." I walked over by her bed, "Promise me you won't do it again." "I promise." I sighed, "I'm still mad at you though." She looked down, "You have every right to be. I was being stupid, and only thinking about the time, not the future. I wanna come home."

Three weeks after that, Kim was coming home. I was really happy for her and happy that I could finally take care of her. I carried her carefully to her room and placed her cautiously onto her bed. She smiled as I turned to walk away and said, "Stay with me." I chuckled and got into the bed next to her, careful of her broken bones. She spoke, "I really wish I didn't have all these broken bones. I really want to cuddle." I chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I love you." She giggled, "I love you too." I shook my head, "No, I mean _I love you_. You are the love of my life. This isn't saying 'I love you' as best friends. This is saying I never want to lose you because I can never ever find any girl in the entire world as beautiful and special to me as you are. This is saying I'm never letting go of you because you make my heart go wild. I am madly in love with you." She smiled and kissed me passionately, something I could tell hurt her, but she didn't care. When we pulled apart she said, "And I mean you are the most amazing, handsome and perfect guy I have met in my entire life. I couldn't replace you no matter how hard I try." I shrugged, "I think perfect describes you better, Kimmy." She moved closer to me and grabbed my hand, "I love you." Then she fell asleep.


	4. Just Read

You guys may hate me just a little when I say this. Okay, maybe you'll hate me a lot. ALL of my UNFINISHED stories are being deleted. I've lost interest in them and I'm sorry to tell you that I will not be continuing on with them. But, A Love That Is Endless will stay up and will not be deleted. I am also thinking of a new fanfiction to write, and I'd love to write two. One on my own, and maybe one as a collaboration. So if you have any ideas as to what I should write about, feel free to comment OR private message me. And if you'd like to do a collaboration with me, private message me.

If you could all do me a favor and go to the account /morc_marcan on Wattpad and vote on both chapters of the story, that'd be great too.

Thanks for understanding. And if you aren't understanding of my situation, thank you for not setting my house on fire.

Still love all of y'all.

xx ME


End file.
